


Umbrella academy in a Different Universe

by larissa_fanfics



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Asexual Character, Ben Hargreeves is Alive, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Genderfluid Klaus Hargreeves, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Middle School, My First Fanfic, Nonbinary Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy), Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy) Has a Name, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Number Five | The Boy-centric, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy), Past Child Abuse, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Sarcasm, Slice of Life, Suicide Attempt, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 11:35:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21409534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larissa_fanfics/pseuds/larissa_fanfics
Summary: In a different universe.Reginald Hargreaves dead well more like killed himself, after his wife grace died and he was left with his kids and butler, but he didn't love, he never did now this is the life of Adrien (five) Hargreeves were he learns to cope with the abuse with the siblings he barely knew.____________________________________________OPV:Grace died and then Reginald Hargreaves killed himself and five has to cope with the abuse and lost of his mother.____________________________________________Mostly Number five's POV____________________________________________My first fanfic and I'm bad at summersI still hope you enjoy the story.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves/Patrick, Claire & Allison Hargreeves, Helen Cho/Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Allison Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Allison Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Diego Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy) & Original Character(s)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WILL HELP WITH THE STORY:
> 
> So five has a name it's Adrien, he has PTSD from the abuse he endured.
> 
> So timeline:  
Luther: 27  
Diego: 28  
Allison: 26  
Klaus: 25  
Ben: 24  
Vanya: 22  
Five/Adrien: 14  
Grace: 50  
Reginald: 52  
____________________________________________  
You can discover this part in the story of you want:
> 
> Grace died when five was 13 Reginald killed himself when five was 14 ( five lives year of pure abuse without his mother protecting him) Reginald abuse his kids ( all of them) but grace protected them.

March 14th of 2019:  
3POV;  
Luther is an astronaut he was 2 days away from going to the moon for research, when he got the news his father died, he is his father's only biological son he was devastated, but excited to see the rest of the family, Alison his favorite sister he doesn't really like vanya and Diego is arrogant, klaus is an idiot, he doesn't really talk to Ben so he doesn't know if he like or dislikes him.  
As he drives to the mansion he remembers Adrian the youngest he hasn't seen him after moms funeral, he smart but not talkative he always hesitates to speak his mind it's weird but no matter he get to Allison. 

Diego is a cop he was on duty when he got the call, he didn't plan on going but Eudora told him that he needs closure and he gets to see his siblings again and talk to them to he agrees and goes he is in no way excited to see luther nor allison but he likes ben and klaus, vanya is okay but Adrian he doesn't really know him but he's a good kid and Dora is excited to meet his family so their is that.

Allison is a famous actress, she is dealing with her husband's divorce and custody of her child but the media is on a rampage and anything can make her lose her daughter, so she gets on the private plane and goes to New York she is wary about seeing luther, she want to make amends with vanya and try to be a good sister, she misses Diego hot headed rants and klaus goofy persona and Ben analyzing anything and everything he reads or sees, and Adrian uh well she doesn't really know him they have a big age gap but who knows she can get to know him at least.

Klaus and Ben are happy klaus is dating someone and is an artist ben is a doctor and really likes his job they live together and they called vanya she is dating a girl named Helen they both go to the same orchestra and vanya said she wanted to see Adrian and Ben wanted to see how he was doing and where he wanted to go, klaus wanted to see if how he was doing to so they picked up vanya and went.

5's pov:  
Adrian was living with dad, i was locked in his room when he died, i knows how to pick the locks in case he forgot about me, so i can sneak in the kitchen and eat or use the bathroom, i use the fire escape to sneak to the library or maybe even the cinema, and there's also just donut shop called giddy's near the house that i likes to go to, i also has a lot of books in my room hidden around for me to read during those sessions that i'm locked into my room, and also some art supplies that i bought with the money i finds in my father's office it's my part of my mother's inherent so that's why i use it, i don't want to steal, i don't really like my father, I likes it when i'm locked in my room it means i won't get beat up so i just study, read and draw. I found out when the doctors came in i said that I didn't know anything. Pogo told them that he would watch over me so I didn't have to leave with them, pogo said that my siblings called and said they were on their way, I went back to my room and started to draw like I do and thought about my siblings: luther is mean and glare at me when I say anything. Allison is very selfish I think he doesn't know here but she seems selfish and bossy if you say something she doesn't agree with she will explode on you, I don't think she likes me though. klaus is funny and makes me laugh, I like him. Ben is smart and makes me feel smart, he is also nice. Vanya is sweet and smart I like her music. When dad goes on meeting Klaus, Ben and Vanya would visit me, it happen twice after mom died, I would pretend I was fine because they couldn't do anything about it, dad was rich if he didn't want to give me up he wouldn't, and I know he only cares about mom who is dead , and luther who always on missions for NASA so dad would always make me his punch bag but I'm use to it. It's fine (or so I tell myself)


	2. Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone meet again to see each other.  
and the handler has an idea...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay I finally am posting this :)
> 
> Luther: 27(Biological son)  
Diego: 28  
Allison: 26  
Klaus:25  
Ben:23  
Vanya:22  
Adrian (Five): 14

* * *

**Still March 24th of 2019**

Diego and Eudora get to the mansion and see Luther and Allison arguing, Allison looks up and sees them she says H-Hey Diego, Hi uh mam i-i am Allison, Diego's Sister." 

Eudora smiles and says "Hi it's nice to meet you I'm Eudora, Diego's Girlfriend," _so are you both here for the funeral? _

Luther nods and Allison's about to say something when the doors open, everyone turns around to see who it is, at the door, there was Klaus, Ben, and Vanya.

Klaus says _"well hello my dear sibling that I haven't seen in a while, how have you been?"_

Luther grones, Allison smiles and says_ "okay"_, Diego smiles and shakes his head and says _"great how have you 3 been?"_

Klaus smiles and says _"perfect."_ Ben chuckles and says _"good."_ Vanya nods and says _"okay."_

Klaus asks _"and where is are baby brother? I haven't seen him in a while I want to make sure he is good. preferable before social workers get here."_ he says the last part quietly.

Deigo says with some shock _"social workers?"_

Ben says a little sad _"he is a minor, he can't live by himself so one of us will have to take him in or he will go back to foster care."_

Vanya adds _"don't worry one of us will take care of him."_

Allison says _"I forgot about that."_

Luther says annoyed _"he will be fine so stop worrying about it."_

Klaus says pissed _"shut it, Luther."_

Ben says _"why don't we check on him, he should be in his room."_

everyone nods and follows ben to Adrian's room

**Adrian POV:**

I am in my room, Drawing when there was a knock on my door and someone saying _"hey A5 you in there?"_

It was Klaus and my door was locked of course but this time I locked it because I like being stuck in my room it makes me feel... safe and protected. but I looked up and got up from my desk, unlocked my door, opened it slightly only to see all my "siblings" looking at me, I felt really small, they are all so big and tall but I say anyway _"y-yeah"-_ I open the door more so they can see me better, I straighten myself so I can look confident ( DO NOT SLOUGH BOY A REAL MAN DOESN'T SO YOU BETTER NOT! dad would always say to me and when I didn't he would hit me so I learned ) _"d-did you need something?" _( don't stutter or you will get hurt) _I didn't think they would come here to see me._

Klaus says _"I came here to see you. Duh" _

ben and Vanya say at the same time me too.

Diego says _"Dora made me come here but it's good to see you."_

the woman next to Diego says _"I'm Eudora, Diego's Girlfriend it's nice to meet you."_

I slightly smile and say _"hi"_

_"why don't you leave your room so we can talk." _Allison said

I nod I know better than to not listen to her. we walk to the living room and sit I know where this is going and I don't like it.

you probably don't know me but I'm Adrian Favel Hargreeves A5 is what people call me my nickname some only say A others 5 most say A5 because it's fun, I've been in the foster system since I was 5 (haha pun) my biological mom was a teen when she had me and my bio. dad didn't want me. my bio. mom died so I got put in the foster system, when I was 6 I got adopted by grace Hargreaves she was nice, her husband wasn't but I learned to live with it, when I was 13 she died and her husband Reginald got a little (lot) more abusive, but I learned how to live with it for a year then he died, now my so-called siblings are here, I say so-called because I barely know most of them, I know Klaus, Ben and Vanya the most. I know Deigo a little he's a nice guy I think, I know Luther and Allison don't like me ( I think they don't at least) so I try to avoid them the most.

_"so we should read his will..." _Luther said

_"I'll get use some pizza, while you guys talk." _ Eudora said.

she gets up and goes out the door to get pizza. The last time I had pizza I was 5. After she leaves Diego soots closer to me everyone starts talking about whether we should read the will or not. Allison got up and walks to the kitchen yelling something Klaus giggles and goes after her, ben goes after him and Vanya goes to because she doesn't want to be next to Luther, Luther goes after Allison. Diego shifts and anciently elbows me in my ribs I wince even if I don't want to, he looks up confused and asks _"are you hurt?" _

{AN: I wanted to put hurt in here so yay let's let things escalate}.

he put his hand on my shirt slowly to see my reaction, then pulls my shirt up and sees the bruise (I'm Fucked) I answer _"uh yeah, but I'm fine". _

I can tell he feels overprotective he asks _"when this happen, where,??"_

_uh _I look down ( I'm supposed to stong)

"Uh I hurt myself on my desk" I give an awkward smile trying to reassure him. It seemed to work

He nods "okay if your sure"

I nod "uh so..." 

Everyone comes back Allison looking upset, luther looks offended, vanya looks mad, Ben looks sad, and klaus looks pissed

Klaus: " let's just read the stupid will and get this over with"

They nod but as Luther goes to read the will, somebody knocks on the door, nobody move to get up, then Pogo went to open the door there was a woman, she has white blonde hair to a semi tall wearing a weird dress and really high heels. 

Pogo: uh good day who my you be?

Woman: "hello, I'm the handler I'm here to speak with Adrian"

By that point we all went to see who was at the door, it was of course the handler the person who was (and I guess is) my social worker, not the nicest she was the one who sent me to stay with cha cha a really mean foster parent and hazel who was nice but I would rather stay with Reginald then be put in the system again. 

I didn't even notice that I was hiding behind Diego who noticed what I was doing and start acting a little over over-protective. 

He said: " and what do you need to talk to you about?"

She said: " well I'm a social worker so I need to make sure he's safe and with the family since none of you have spoken about being his Guardian"

Diego said defensively: well nobody asked us who wants to be a guardian so maybe ask and then we can decide."

I gave a small smile still hidden behind Diego, this witch is terrifying I would rather be locked in my room

She said: "well do any of you want to be his Guardian then?" With a smirk then continue before anyone can say anything " none of you know him, why would any of you want to be his Guardian, just give him here and you can go on with the will, nothing he's not used to, so let's go Aidan." I shake my head no.

Klaus says: I know him pretty well so... if worse comes to worse I do not mind taking care of him thank you."

Vanya: "yeah thank you for the concern."

Ben nods along 

Diego says: " you can go now." And waves goodbye  
The handler looks pissed but leaves diego pits a arm around me and smiles and says: " don't worry we will figure this out." I smile and nods

Ben: "yeah don't worry we will think of something"

Klaus: " of course we will"

3 POV 

Handler get a call  
"Hello"  
"I yes I am trying to get the boy"  
" I know he's important"  
" yes I know he is the only one smart enough to stop us from taking over the timeline"  
"Yes the Hargreaves don't even know they have Powers"  
"don't worry chacha, hazel and I will get them" with a devious smile he ended the call, went on a walk so she can find cha cha and Hazel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh... do any of you have ideas I'm kind of hitting a wall. I've been writing this for ages and I still don't think I got a good plot ready so any CONSTRUCTIVE criticism would be appreciated thank you for reading l :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonding through abuse
> 
> I glad that y'all are liking this story I hope you enjoy this chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timeline:  
Luther: 27(Biological son)  
Diego: 28  
Allison: 26  
Klaus:25  
Ben:23  
Vanya:22  
Adrian (Five): 14

Luther "let's read the will" Alison shakes her "no we need to figure out who will be Aiden's Guardian so he doesn't go to the system" Klaus nods "which one of us has the time and money to take care of him and also someone he's comfortable with" Diego nods along "pogo said he would take care of me. So you don't have to worry" Aiden trys smiling though he doesn't like his smile but he also doesn't want to be a burden. Ben shakes his head " no we are going to come to agreement" 

**A long while of arguing and giving up and reading the will so Luther will shut up then arguing about who will be Aiden's Guardian when Eudora finally came back with pizza **

"What are u guys arguing about?" Eudora says getting a little pissed "we are trying to figure out who best to take care of Aiden, I can't because social workers already think I'm not a good mother to my daughter, Luther always busy being in space, Vanya doesn't have enough money, Klaus and Ben don't know if Klaus's boyfriend will be okay with it, and Diego has the same problem but with you." "Oh well I don't mind so me and Diego can take of him, and taking about Aiden when the last time you ate?" Aiden with pizza in his mouth (he swallowed before speaking because you'll get in trouble and if you get in-) "uh what day is it?" "Monday" Klaus answers with concern "uh 2 days?" Seeing everyone concerned face he continues "but it okay I'm used to it." Seeing everyone worried face he knows it was the wrong thing to say "I fine!" He squeaks Luther is the one who speaks " he did that to you too?" Klaus is the one who recovers after Luther "I'm so sorry" five breathing becomes erratic he's starting to have a panic attack when Diego start to rub his arms and says "breathe it's going to be okay" five nods after a couple of minutes his breathing goes back to normal and he slouches into Diego's embrace "okay why don't we watch a movie then tomorrow we can go buy you some clothes and a phone okay" five nods already half asleep

_they spend the rest of the night watching movies five fell asleep but the end of Tangled and slowly everyone else goes to sleep when someone seeks into the mansion ready to attack _

"yes I'm ready to get the boy"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A cliff hanger ohhh!
> 
> Sorry that it took so long I kinda forgot about this story but thank you for sticking around.
> 
> I will try and update every week.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed if you have any ideas plz comment bellow and if you have any feedback please comment so I can get better at writing.
> 
> Bye, stay safe and have a good week!


End file.
